Water filtration systems are frequently used in a variety of settings including residential and commercial applications in which the systems are designed to remove contaminants and other impurities from the water supply to provide filtered water. To that end, water quality varies drastically globally and requires unique filtration parameters tailored to the specific properties of the water being filtered and the desired level of filtration required by the end user.
Water filtration systems usually include a filter cartridge coupled to a manifold, which are usually installed in any number of locations in the water supply line. For example, a water filtration system may be installed in a refrigerator in communication with a built-in water dispenser. Additionally, a water filtration system may be installed under a countertop that supports a sink and/or faucet. Alternatively, or in addition to, a water filtration system may be employed on the faucet itself. Finally, other types of water filtration systems may be utilized at some other point in the water supply between the main water line that supplies water from a municipal or city water source to the end dispensing point (e.g., a faucet, water dispenser, etc.).
In many instances, water filtration systems utilize a changeable and disposable filter cartridge when the filter cartridge has reached the end of its operable life. At this point, the filter cartridge must be disengaged from the system and replaced with a new filter cartridge. The entire used filter cartridge is disposed of after the new filter cartridge has been installed.
There are many obstacles associated with some existing water filtration systems and the cartridge removal and replacement process. For example, many filter cartridges engage with the system via a vertical engagement mechanism, whereby the filter cartridge must be pulled downwardly with respect to the manifold to remove the filter cartridge. Vertical disengagement is problematic in many instances due to clearance and space constraints within the refrigerator, under the sink, or in other confined areas, which makes the filter replacement procedure difficult. Additionally, the disposal of the entire spent filter cartridge is also undesirable due to the increased cost to the consumer purchasing the filter cartridge and because of the harm caused to the environment due to the increase in waste.
Some water filtration systems have attempted to address these deficiencies by providing a reusable cartridge. However, these cartridges frequently include one or more portions that are fixed to the manifold, which decreases the ease of media replacement in the filter cartridge and increases water spillage. In particular, a cartridge head is frequently joined to the manifold with the filter cartridge being threadingly engaged to the cartridge head. In this instance, the person changing the cartridge must disengage the filter cartridge by rotating the cartridge and removing it from the cartridge head. The disengagement at the point of attachment between the cartridge head and the filter cartridge is inconvenient due to space constraints and leads to more spillage during the replacement procedure due to leakage at the point of disengagement.
One known water filtration system provides a filtering device that includes a cartridge head permanently installed in a fluid dispensing machine and a corresponding disposable canister. A central chamber is formed in the cartridge head, and the chamber is in communication with an inlet port and an outlet port for receiving an unfiltered liquid and supplying a filtered liquid, respectively. The disposable canister has a flask shaped main body with a flat top and a neck of substantially uniform diameter on the top. The neck of the disposable canister is configured to vertically engage the central chamber of the cartridge head. A pair of tab receptacles are provided on the cartridge head and a complementary pair of tabs on the canister are engageable with one another by ¼ rotation of the canister to lock the canister to the cartridge head. Thus, once the disposable canister is spent, both a rotational and vertical disengagement mechanism are required to unlock and separate the canister from the cartridge head, which is not desirable for water filtration systems located in constrained spaces. In addition, the entire canister is disposable causing increased environmental waste.
Another system provides a filtering system for water treatment including a head member having inlet and outlet ports and a replaceable, disposable filter cartridge for insertion into the head member. The filter cartridge includes a dual lug retaining system for retaining the filter cartridge in the head member. The lugs are formed with a tapered end to assist in rotating the cartridge approximately 90 degrees to a secured position in the head member. The filter system provides insertion of the filter cartridge into the head member via a rotational and vertical disengagement mechanism. Additionally, the filter cartridge unit is designed as a unitary disposable unit.
In yet another system, a disposable separation module is disclosed that is capable of connecting to a fluid processing system in a quick-connect fashion. The module includes a housing containing a separation element with a plurality of fluid connectors on one end of the housing that are parallel to and exclusive of each other. This arrangement provides for vertical engagement and sealing of the fluid connectors to corresponding mating connectors on the fluid processing system. To replace the disposable filtration module, a handle must be pulled in a direction that is perpendicular to the direction of motion required for engaging the fluid connectors to the mating connectors to unlock the filtration module from the manifold. Thus, in order to insert and remove the filtration module to and from the manifold block and receptor, the user is required to perform a complex set of engagement and disengagement maneuvers.
There is a continuing need for water filtration systems that are capable of filtering water at the desired levels, take up less space, are quick and simple to maintain, and contribute less to environmental waste. There is also a need for a simplified engagement mechanism between the manifold and filter cartridge for use in a water filtration system that maintains a tight seal during use, but allows easy disengagement to change out the replaceable filter cartridge.
There is a further need to provide a modular water filtration system that can easily be adjusted through engagement mechanisms that allow numerous filter manifolds to be joined together to form multi-stage filtration systems. The modular systems are particularly useful in situations where the desired level of filtration is variable and/or may need to be adjusted depending on the water source and the needs of the end user.